A number of fecal collection bags for incontinent patients have heretofore been provided in attempts to eliminate the mundane evils and inefficiencies associated with the care for incontinent patients and in particular bedridden incontinent patients. Even though such devices have been welcomed by the medical profession with optimism and enthusiasm, the fecal collection bags provided hitherto have not been without their disappointments or drawbacks.
One major problem with such devices concerns the formation of an ineffective seal about the stoma or anus. Such a disadvantage is generally manifested by leakage, unintentional detachment and discomfort to the patient during use. A second major problem concerns the limited capacity generally associated with such fecal collection bags. In particular, the fecal bags provided hitherto are changed with regularity out of necessity to avoid the dreaded consequences that occur from trying to remove overly filled bags. A third major problem concerns the formation and accumulation of gas within such fecal collection bags and the undesirable inflation, discomfort and odors associated therewith. Provisions therefore have been made to permit the gas which has accumulated within the device to escape therefrom. Presently, the practices for releasing accumulated gas from such devices include either providing the device with a form of venting or requiring the nurse or wearer to unstick the ring from the skin around the stoma or anus. Unfortunately, because of the necessity for continuously unsticking the ring from the skin of a wearer, this can lead to excess irritation, or if venting is provided with each disposable bag, this can be quite expensive. A fourth major problem encountered by a wearer of such bags is the undesirable odors emanating from the fecal material collected in the bags. At the present time, the most common remedy to combat such odors is to either replace the device, remove it and empty its contents, or provide deodorizing capability with each disposable bag. Obviously, this problem and these solutions can greatly inconvenience, embarrass and increase the cost to the wearer.
While numerous attempts in the past have been made to correct the shortcomings discussed above, the disadvantages stated are still encountered with the fecal incontinence bags available today. Consequently, there exist definite needs for an economical fecal incontinence receptacle that can effectively and conveniently eliminate the above mentioned problems.